Riku Meets Fruit Ninja
by JuliaAbadeerSkellington
Summary: What would happen if a normal, KH fan, girl fell into the KH world and came face to face with her favorite character. This is a story I wrote for my friend. I changed her name for safety reasons. It is better than it sound.(hopefully) Rated T just to be safe. My first Kingdom Hearts story. Hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello peoples! I am writing this story for my friend FruitNinja21. That is her username for Kh13(a Kingdom Hearts website), I promised her I wouldn't use her actually name, but the oc in this story is her, in fact she helped me come up with the character's name. In this story Riku is 16 and Sora is 15. Oh, and her favorite band's(One Direction) music will exist in the KH world in this story. Don't like? Then don't read. This is my first KH story. I hope everybody enjoys it.**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I would be posting this on a fanfiction site if I owned Kingdom Hearts?**

**Edit: I am fixing the spelling error with the spelling of Riku's name because my friend, the one I wrote this for, informed me of my mistake. Oh and to the anonymous reviewer who flamed me, I did not know that there was a fairy girl in KH2. I have not played that one. So, you can take that review and shove it so far up your ass that doctors will never be able to remove it!**

* * *

(3rd person POV)

15 year old Ivy Rose was just sitting in her room playing Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days on her 3DS.

She stopped for a sec to pick of a small fuzz ball off of her black t-shirt, that as a picture of Lightning Farron as ferret and says Lightning Ferret, fixes her necklace, which is the Kingdom Hearts heart with Sora sitting on it while holding his keyblade, and goes back to her game, with one ear bud in her ear.

She shifted a little,she had her keyblade prop in her lap and was trying to balance it.

She soon became so engrossed in her game that she did not notice the, lets call it a wormhole, open up in her room and sucked her into it, or that she was falling down through an empty void. Or when she landed, sitting, in sand.

She loves the game **THAT **much!

But someone did noticed.

Actually two people noticed.

(Riku's POV)

I was just relaxing on the beach with Sora when I heard something behind us.

I turned around and saw a girl with light blonde hair sitting in the sand and holding a small rectangular devise.

She seemed so focused on that devise that she didn't notice that we were looking at her.

It was almost as if she wasn't aware of her surroundings or where she was.

"Do you think that girl knows we're here?" Sora asked.

"By the looks of it she probably doesn't even know where she is." I replied while not looking away from the girl.

"UGH! Stupid battery!" She screamed and closed the object.

Without thinking, I started to walk towards the girl.

I knew Sora followed close by.

Once we were in front of her(she still hadn't noticed us) I decided to speak.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked her.

(Ivy's POV)

Shortly after my battery died I heard someone ask me a question.

"Hey, are you alright?"

_Wait, I know that voice._

I looked up and my blue eyes met 2 more pairs of eye, that are also blue.

One of them had spiky brown hair, while the other one was taller than the first and had longish silvery hair.

_Oh My God! It can't be! Sora and Riku!_

I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

It hurt.

"OH MY GOD! This can't be real! I must be high or something."

"High?" they both asked at the same time.

If it wasn't for the fact that I was freaked out, I would have laughed at there expressions.

"Do you know what drugs are?" I asked

"Medicine." Sora answered.

"Well yes, but I meant a different kind."

"What other kind is there?" Riku asked.

I had to control myself so I didn't do anything to fangirlish when I looked up at him to answer.

"You don't want to know." I said with a smile.

It was silent for a few minutes until Sora asked "What is your name."

"My name is Ivy Rose. I know it is odd name. My parents had a weird sense of humor when they named me."

"It's not an odd name. It's unique. My name is Sora by the way" Sora said.

"And my name is Riku. It is nice to meet you Ivy" Riku said.

"Thanks. And it is nice to meet you to."

"I have a question. What is that thing in your hand." Rikku asked while pointing at my 3DS.

"Oh, this? This is my 3DS. It's a gaming devise."

The confusion they had on their faces made me laugh a little.

"I play games on it. I can also listen to music and go on the internet with it." I explained

"Why does it say Fruit Ninja on it?" Sora asked.

"That is what my friends call me and what I called myself in some of the videos me and 2 of my friends made in our video class."

"Cool!" They both said and Sora asked "What songs do you listen to?"

"I really like a band called 1 Direction."

"We've heard music by them before. They are really good." Sora said

It was my turn to look confused.

"You know what 1 Direction is?"

"Yes." The both replied.

_Wow! I'm in the KH world and they have One Direction here. I'M IN HEAVEN!_

I must have had a weird look on my face because they were staring at me.

"Sorry. I kinda spaced off there for a sec." I said.

I notice the sun setting and realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

_I have no place to stay._

I think I might have said that out loud.

"No place to stay? Are you not from here?" Sora asked.

I shook my head no.

"Are you from any of the worlds either of us know about?" He asked again.

Again I shook my head.

"Well, we can't leave you here." Sora said then started to think.

"She can stay with me." Riku said, which caught both Sora and I buy surprise.

* * *

**A/N 2: Cliffhanger! Maybe that will motivate you to review. I appreciate all reviews, even if you are a guest reader. No flames, I'll just delete them anyways. Please review. They *give me strength* to update. Did you get my joke. Goodbye my lovely readers.  
**

**Love,**

**Julia**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am updating this as a gift for Fruit Ninja (and anyone else who likes this story). I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story(except the anonymous reviewer who flamed me), especialy guardianofartbravery and SasuTenLuvr. Also, I am extremely happy, because I got Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded for Christmas! Enjoy the story!**

(Ivy's POV)

I was so surprised by Riku's words that I quickly stood up, which caused mu keyblade prop to fall out of my lap with a slight thud.

All three of us had looked down when we heard the noise.

"Where did you get that?" Sora asked.

I kept staring at the falling prop, not wanting to meet their gazes, as I replied "It's not real. It's just a prop, a toy, that a friend gave to me."

"So, not an actual keyblade?" Sora asked

"Yeah, not an actual keyblade." I said and smiled.

I bent down to pick it up, but it seemed that Riku had the same idea.

Our hands brushed when we both tried to grab the toy. I'm pretty sure my face turned a little red as I pulled my hand back.

I straightened back up when Riku picked up my keyblade and handed it to me.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. It's getting late. We should probably get heading to my home now." He said.

"Ok." I said, not really sure what to say at that time.

"You going home to Sora?" Riku asked

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here for a little longer."

"Suit yourself." Riku said and turned to face me "Let's go."

He grabbed my hand,my face reddened slightly when he touched me, and led me to his home.

* * *

**A/N 2: Sorry it's short. Merry(late(i started writing this at 10pm)) Christmas Fruit Ninja (and everyone elses)**


End file.
